Rwby x Malejinchurikireader
by Unidentifiedguy
Summary: Male Jinchuuriki reader x RWBY


15 years ago a tailed beast appeared. The tailed beast had destroyed many towns and caused severe damage to all the people in Vale. Every huntsman and huntress fought against the tailed beast, while the helpless people went around hiding in any place they could find. While the huntsman and huntress were fighting the beast two officers were given the task of getting the innocent people to the underground bunker.

Officer: "blows whistle" Everyone run inside the underground bunker!

Officer 2: "opens doors and gets inside" One at a time get inside the bunker.

Officer: "turns around" Women and children get inside first! "helps kid inside"

Beast: "Roars!"

Man: "turns around" No way im dieing here! "turns back and pushes people out of the way"

Man 2: "stops the other man" If you want to get in you have to wait till the children are inside first! "grabs him"

Man: I don't care about them! "gets hands of him" My life is more important than them! "pushes him out of the way"

?: "grabs his arm and flips him over landing the man on his back" You are going to wait or I'll feed you to him myself.

Man: "gets up and looks at the masked man" Who the hell do you think you are!?

?: Me. "pulls off hood and takes off mask"

Man: "gets on knees and looks down" Im sorry lord hokage.

Hokage: Now you heard what the officers said "points to bunker" woman and children go first. "turns around and walks towards tailed beast"

Officer: What do you intend to do lord hokage?

Hokage: What im suppose to do. "brings out kunai" Protect my town!

Tailed beast: "shoots beastbomb at Beacon"

Hokage: Y/n! "teleports to top of beacon"

(Officer pov)

Officer: Alright women and children first.

Officer 2: "helps ladys down"

Officer: "jumps down and helps the rest of the children down"

(Hokage pov)

Hokage: "teleports blast far away" Hey ugly over here! "glares at the tailed beast" How dare you try and hurt my family!

?: "looks at hokage and starts crying while holding you" Thank you for saving us.

Hokage: "looks back and smiles" Hey don't cry. "wipes her tears away" You know I'll always be there for you. "kisses her forehead" After all I am your husband.

Tailed beast: "walks back towards bunker"

(with officer)

Officer: "looks outside" Is that everyone?

Officer 2: "salutes" Yes sir that should be everyone.

Lady: Asher? "looks around" Asher where are you?! "pushes people out of the way" Asher!

Beast: "destroys building and stomps foot near kid"

Asher: "looks up at beast" Mom...

Beast: "looks down and starts charging up its attack"

Lady: "sees Asher" Asher! "runs to him"

Officer: Miss! "runs after lady"

Officer 2: Sir! "runs after him"

Beast: "shoots at Asher"

Lady: Asher! "hugs him and turns him around"

"Boom!"

Officer: "stops and eyes widen" Lord hokage!

Hokage: "stabs sword in ground" Are you two alright?

Lady: Thank you hokage. "picks up Asher and runs to bunker"

Asher: "looks at the hokage" (he actually saved me)

Hokage: "looks at Asher and smiles" You two get out of here as well. "looks at tailed beast"

Officers: "nod and run off"

Hokage: I will take you down even if it costs me my life! I will make sure you are gone ten tails!

Ten tails: "Roars!"

(Through earpiece)

Ozpin: So what do you intend to do? "looks out window"

Hokage: The one thing I have to. "pulls out sword"

Ozpin: And that is?

Hokage: You know exactly what I mean "gets in stance" take care of y/n will you.

Ozpin: What? "looks to his side and sees you"

Ten tails: "Roars!"

Hokage: "earpiece explodes" Well I see you want to end my life as much as I want to end yours.

Ten tails: "charges attack"

Hokage: Let's go! "teleports tailed beast and himself far away"

Ozpin: "looks at scroll" I didn't expect both of them to go. "drinks coffee" I guess they can make a difference compared to the others. "looks at you"

With Hokage

Hokage: "dodges attack" You shouldn't have come here! "does hand signs" Firestyle Fireball Jutsu! "spews fire"

?: Im not letting you die! "dodges attack" If your going to fight for your family "grabs sword" then I am too!

Ten tails: "shoots beastbomb"

(Explosion seen from far away)

15 years later

Y/n: Okay now time for some fun. "grabs paint"

Officer: Yes I know ill buy milk on my way home.

Y/n: Here we go! "runs to shop and spraypaints window"

Officer: "finishes call and sees you" You again!

Y/n: See ya! "runs off"

Officer: Get back here you brat! "chases after you"

Y/n: "jumps up wall and runs across it"

Officer: "jumps on trashcans and grabs your leg" Got you!

Y/n: Not so easy remember. "spraypaints his eyes"

Officer: You little brat! "stops and cleans eyes"

Y/n: You got to do better than that loser! "turn's around a corner and jumps ontop of building"

Officer: Where did he go? "looks around"

Y/n: "throws rock at trashcan"

Officer: There you are! "checks behind it" Damn it! "door opens" You aren't getting away this time! "goes through door"

Y/n: Hahaha! "jumps across building" What an idiot! He always gets tricked so easy! "laughs"

?: "sneaks up jumping behind you" Who's an idiot?

Y/n: Ahhh! "crashes onto roof" Uh... "shakes head" What was that for?!

Mom: I told you to stay home didn't I. "waves her wand and she picks you up"

Y/n: I don't get why I have to stay home and wait while you get to have fun out here. "rubs dirt off shoulder"

Mom: I don't have fun out here I told you im doing my job and that job is to looking for someone.

Y/n: "crosses arms" Whatever, you still get to come out here. "pouts"

Mom: "smiles" Don't be like that "rubs your head" how about I make cookies when we get home?

Y/n: "smiles" Alright! "dances" Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!

(Window breaks)

Y/n: Hm? "stops and looks down" What's going on here?

?: Get back here!

?: End of the line red! "throws red dust and shoots it" Woohoooo! "laughs then stops" What?

"smoke reveals all three of you shielded"

?: What the hell?!

(rewind)

?: "throws down crystal"

Y/n: No! "jumps down and pushes the girl out of the way"

Mom: Y/n! "jumps down and shields all of you"

?: "shoots dust"

(normal)

Mom: "creates a thunder storm"

?: Damn! "goes to pilot as jet moves" we got a huntress.

?: "gets up and starts shooting flames"

Y/n: "helps the girl up" You alright?

?: Yeah. (scythe turns into a gun and starts shooting)

Y/n: Wow! "looks in awe"

?: "makes flames under all three of you then sends them up"

Mom: "uses her wand to move you two out of the way and cartwheels to dodge"

? and ?: "fly away"

?: "looks at your mom" Your a huntress. "smiles" Can I have your autograph!

Y/n: "sweatdrops"

(Timeskip)

Mom: "opens door" Come in now.

(Ruby as you heard left the room)

Mom: "looks at you" You are in big trouble young man.

Y/n: What did I do!?

Mom: You jumped infront of danger without thinking about what would happen to you! "slaps crop on table"

Y/n: "moves hands"

Ozpin: "walks in" Your looking at this all wrong Glynda he saved a girl's life today.

Y/n: "looks at him" See he knows why I did it.

Mom: That doesn't matter Ozpin he could've gotten seriously hurt as my son its my responsibility to make sure he doesn't.

Ozpin: "looks at you" Y/n do you know about the incident that happened 15 years ago. "places down cookies"

Y/n: "smiles and grabs cookies and eats" Yeah the hokage had protected Vale from the tailed beast that attacked here.

Ozpin: That's right he did. "sips coffee"

Mom: Why are you telling him this?!

Ozpin: "ignores her" Y/n you want to protect everyone like the hokage did correct.

Y/n: Yes I do but "looks down" when I do help, I end up causing more trouble.

Ozpin: You know about my school correct?

Y/n: Yes its where Huntsman and Huntress train to become warriors and help people.

Ozpin: "smiles" Do you want to come to my school?

Y/n: Yes I do, more then anything.

Mom: I think not! "slams hands on table"

(Both of you look at her)

Mom: I am not going to let my son go there!

Y/n: Mom I want to go there! "stands up" It's the only place where I can learn to fight and protect everyone! Not only that but people will respect me!

Ozpin: Let's go outside and talk Glynda. "stands up and takes Glynda outside"

Y/n: "looks down" I probably went to far for yelling at her.

(10 minutes later)

Mom: "opens door and looks at you" Fine you can go to Beacon. "crosses arms"

Y/n: "looks up and smiles" Thanks mom! "hugs her tightly" Im sorry for yelling at you.

Mom: But your not getting anymore desserts. "hugs you"

Y/n: What!

(Timeskip)

Y/n: "looks around Bullhead" Wow this is so high! "looks down"

?: "whispers loudly" Is that him?

?: "whispers back" Yeah thats him, the one with the..

?: "shushes them" We're not suppose to talk about that!

Y/n: "glares at them"

(News reporter)

The infamous Roman Torchwich was seen taking more dust last night.

Y/n: "looks at picture" So that's what his name is.

(bing bong)

?: Hello and welcome to Beacon.

Y/n: Mom? "turns around"

Mom: You are among the privilege few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experienceing an incredible time of peace. And as future Huntsman and Huntress, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn, to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world. (hologram disappears)

Y/n: "looks at Beacon" Looks like im finally going to achieve my goal. "smiles"


End file.
